<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>finis coronat opus by tchouli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337760">finis coronat opus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli'>tchouli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>POI Drabbles [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Drabble, Happy Ending, John Lives, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Root | Samantha Groves Lives, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> finis coronat opus: the end crowns the work : the goal gives value to the labor that produced it</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch/John Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>POI Drabbles [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>finis coronat opus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harold smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror, straightening his tie before shrugging into his suit coat. <em>Today was the day!</em> After all the losses, the hurt, the secrets it was finally over. Samaritan was defeated. It was time to enjoy life.</p>
<p>Harold softly closed the door as he walked out of the room to take his place next to John. Smiling, he turned towards Root as she handed him the ring. To his right, John was receiving his ring from Sameen. Together Harold and John stepped forward as the ceremony began…<em>"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here …”</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>